


White Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But at least Sora and Vanitas get to kiss, Hearts work differently when you've been sawed in half, If there are any mistakes sorry I type very quickly, M/M, This is maybe a bit sad, Ventus is only mentioned by name in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Vanitas struggles with becoming his own person. Sora helps him as much as he can along the way.
Relationships: Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 28





	White Blood

Ripples of florescent light skittered across his eyes. Specks of neon colored dots were flashing as Vanitas began to lie down. On a bed that was "his" or so he had been told. Tightening in his chest began an hour or so previous, nothing out of the ordinary. Feelings that came and went with no explanation. Twitches of his fingers, face, and pain throughout his body at the most inane moments.

Mostly Vanitas did not question it. Often he would ask his acquaintance Sora what it could possibly mean. The boy seemed to be in a similar boat. Feeling those things, emotions, stimulations that didn't belong to him. As Vanitas has been told, they are described as "leftovers." The brunette is not too skilled in explaining these things in a digestible way but Vanitas supposes it suffices.

Vanitas holds up his left, non-dominant, hand up to the light. The wide window to his left shines sunrays onto him. He feels the warmth tenfold. Perspiration is collecting on his neck and forehead. But it is the lack of connecting his mind to feel the heat that throws him every which way. His middle and ring fingers twitch ever slightly sending small tremors up his arm. His canines bite his lip and gnaw mindlessly. It isn't long until the familiar taste of blood swirls into his saliva.

Aching, pulsating, and unsteady beating begin once more. Getting more and more excruciating as the seconds tick by. This does not happen as often but he realizes that there must be a cause. More than anything he wishes it were an answer he knew, something he could dive deep into the confines of his mind to fish out. Instead he grits his teeth hard enough to puncture a hole in his inner lip. Blood begins to gush. The pain does not register immediately. Instead he hunches forward instinctively grabbing at his chest. The air is being knocked out of his lungs. Suddenly he is gasping for air, his eyes are dry, and the pain is searing. Blood drips onto his duvet. Onto the sheets Sora was kind enough to give him, the clothes that are not his own, and the skin that feels borrowed once more. He must have accidentally made a sound because there is a warm hand on his shoulder coaxing him to lean back.

"Vanitas? Vanitas what's wrong?" The tone strikes another wave of pain through him, slow and languid like ocean waves lapping at the shore.

His tongue is heavy, his throat is closing up, and there is a blur over his vision. It has never been this bad. What is happening? His brain cannot comprehend it. These physical feelings wafting through his body are not his own. 

"Can you talk?"

Vanitas signals a no with a shake of his head. His own fear is starting to overtake him. The headache is coming, the silence is overwhelming, and the pain increases with it.

The bed dips below Vanitas ever slightly as Sora smoothes his warm and comforting hand over Vanitas' chest. Puffs of air, staccatos of breath come out and it doesn't take much for Vanitas to be aware of how he must look. Shivers run up and down his spine. Heat crawls up and settles in his mind. Clawed fingernails slot themselves in the same place. Shredding into the mattress as these emotions, these profound changes in his body take over and muddle themselves with his fear. He closes his eyes, licks at his blood and tried to ground himself in the hand resting on his hipbone. His torso begins to rise and fall rapidly as sweat beads on his forehead. Focusing on Sora is hard until the hand squeezes hard enough to bring pain. It works nearly every time. The pain of something else will bring a temporary halt to the inner workings of his chest.

"Thank you." It tastes a bit bitter to swallow down with the iron collecting in his mouth.

"I don't like hurting you." A stroking thumb is now moving across his hips. "Wouldn't it be better to just… return to him?"

Vanitas says nothing. The only sound between them being his soft pants. Their gazes meet. Golden irises with an unmatched intensity and oceanic eyes filled with regret and sorrow.

"We both know that isn't a good idea."

"I just think that he'd stop calling out to you if you two talked."

"Don't. I have you. I am content with this."

Sora slumps onto Vanitas defeatedly. A shaky hand, still twitching ever slightly against his will, comes up to clutch at softened brown locks. The sobs and clutching at his clothes come within seconds. This time the squeeze of his heart is his own emotion. His own feelings. They belong to him. It has taken him a while to understand the connection between his own mind and heart but with Sora's consistent understanding and helpfulness, he has done well in deciphering which are his and which are his other half's. Pressing a gentle kiss to Sora's temple, Vanitas pulls the boy closer. Just until Sora is lying on top of him comfortable, their legs tangled and their bodies as close as possible.

"Sora I love you. I know we will get through this together. It won't always be this way."

Vanitas lets out a small huff of a laugh when Sora's small squeak turns into a bigger fit of sobbing. 

"Promise?" Sora looks up his gentle face caked in tears, his lower lip moued forward. A burst of contentment bubbles in Vanitas' chest at the sight. 

Instead of answering right away Vanitas shifts their legs trapping Sora's between his. A tiny gasp escapes the keyblade wielder. One that you would expect to hear from someone less scandalized than the two. Vanitas pushes Sora's head forward and kisses him slowly, gently. Waits until Sora melts, until the grip on his clothes tighten, and the body atop his desperately pushes against him. He likes when Sora is like this it makes him feel… it makes him feel something he can't quite put into words. His skin starts to thrum, his heart beats against his ears, and he salivates at the mere thought of devouring the sounds Sora makes. Small indicators that Sora likes what he is doing, he enjoys these kinds of positive reinforcements. Just as he enjoys the searing hot feeling of Sora's bare skin against his fingertips.

"I promise." Vanitas finally says through small lingering kisses to Sora's lips.

There is a color that Vanitas has started to enjoy since coming here to Destiny Islands with Sora. A color that paints itself across the sky at sunset, a color repeatedly found in nature, a color Sora wears better than anyone else. Red.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was more Vanitas/Sora so just take this.


End file.
